This invention relates generally to the field of automated welding apparatus and more particularly to a universal carriage for cutting and welding which can follow an easily positionable flexible track.
The prior art related to the field of automated welding apparatus includes various examples of complex computer operated robotic equipment which can be programmed to perform various repetitive welding operations. There remains a need however for a simple light-weight cutting and welding apparatus which can be easily set up to perform a cutting or a welding operation and then can be easily moved either to another part of the factory or to a remote job site to perform a different cutting or welding operation.